What's In a Name?
by JessyRae
Summary: Beck and Jade bicker over the perfect names for their impending twins, with a little help from their daughter. Cute, fluffy, one-shot!


**What's in a Name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any name that you may recognize in this story!**

"Oh come on Beck!" Twenty five year old Jade whined as she waddled as fast as she could behind her husband, her eight month pregnant stomach made it nearly impossible to keep up with the physically fit actor in front of her.

Beck said nothing, he refused to give into her pregnancy whims, plus this was just taking it just a bit too far. "No, Jade!"

His wife stopped behind him, too winded to carry on with the chase. She stomped her foot indignantly. "Last time I check, I am carrying them, so what I say goes!" She spun on her heel and as quickly as possible she made her way out of the kitchen.

Her husband groaned, he knew it was only time before she started playing the pregnancy card, after all she had done it all the way through her first pregnancy and for the past eight months. This time, though, he was not letting her win. He quickly made his way into the living room.

"Oh come on! You can't play that game anymore! They are my kids too!"

She sat on the couch, her arms crossed over her massive stomach. "Beck, last time I checked, I am still pregnant with YOUR demon spawn, so yes, I can still 'play that game,'"

Before the argument could progress any farther, as small voice interrupted the two adults. A small girl, no older than four or five, sleepily rubbed her eyes as she made her way into the living area. "Mommy?" She whined, her favorite stuffed rabbit hung loosely at her side, "I heared shouts, is the babies comin'?"

The two parents looked at their young child in embarrassment. Beck moved forward to lift the sleepy girl into his arms. "No, baby, the twins aren't coming just yet. Mom and I were just discussing what we thought their names should be."

The little girl laughed tiredly. "You shout when you pick names for babies?" Her icy blue eyes flicked between her parents. "Is that how you picked my name?"

Jade giggled at her daughter. Actually they had decided on her name rather quickly and painlessly. _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ had been on shortly after the child's birth, Jade had been high on painkillers at the time and Beck had used it to his advantage, but looking back, the name certainly fit the small girl.

"No, Aud, we picked your name together." Beck sat the pajamas-clad girl on the couch next to her mother. "It just came to us." He shot a sly smile to his wife, who returned it by sticking out her tongue childishly. "Audrey Hollie Oliver is defiantly the name fit for a princess."

"Or Cat's kid." Jade mumbled under her breath as she watched her daughter begin to draw small circles on her extended midsection, the action miraculously calmed her active children inside of her. "I swear you two came up with it just to spite me."

Her husband laughed. "I guess I could always go for that approach again? What movie should we watch this time?"

"_The Land Before Time_!" Audrey squealed suddenly, thinking this was for real. "They can be Ducky and Petrie!" She began talking to her mother's stomach. "Do you like them names?"

Her parents exchanged amused glances. "No, Audie, I don't think those will work. They aren't exactly 'real' names." Her father chided softly, as to not upset the small girl.

She shot him a signature 'Jade West' glare, but said nothing.

"Mommy was thinking about Annabel Lee, and Edgar Allan, what do you think?" Jade jumped forward before her husband could stop her, she knew if she got the small girl on her side there was no way Beck could resist.

Audrey made a face at the names, Beck grinned triumphantly. "See I told you that your names sucked!"

His wife shushed him and returned her attention to her daughter. "What is wrong with those names, Sweetie? Momma really likes them."

Audrey giggled, even at her young age she could see what was going on, they were using her as a 'monkey in the middle.' "I don't like Edgar, he is the bad guy in the _Aristocats_, remember, Daddy?" Beck nodded sympathetically, she was definitely playing his way. The girl's gaze returned to Jade, "I like Annabel, but I has an A name! I don't wanna share my A name with her!" Her little eyes lit up. "What about Belle, Mommy? Like in _Beauty and the Beast?_" She clapped her little hands in excitement.

Her mother let her head fall back against the couch as she groaned deeply. How in the world had she ended up with a kid obsessed with Disney movies, maybe Audrey really was Cat's kid.

"Yeah, _Mommy,_" Beck teased in a mocking childish voice, "What about Belle?"

She shot him a crippling glare, he mused that it was a good thing he had grown immune.

"What if we name they colors?" He finally asked cautiously. "I mean, your name is Jade, so why not something with that theme?"

"Theme?" Jade's voice was dangerously low, as to not startle her daughter who was busy singing some Disney song to her stomach. "So what are you thinking? We are gonna send our kids out into the world with names like Paisley and Silver? Or do you wanna get more into it and go for Forrest Green and Macaroni Yellow?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "So no on the colors, I get it. But I am still not naming my children after anything as dark and twisty as Edgar Allan Poe."

"Well, oh great one, what do you suggest?" Jade leaned back lazily and closed her eyes as Audrey's small hand made patterns on her stomach, it was nice to have a break from all the constant kicking.

"Maybe after a famous Canadian, give homage to my home country?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, students we have some new students with us today, everyone meet Keanu and Avril Oliver. Next!"

"Well!" He feigned hurt at her put down. "I just want something normal!" He threw his hands up in defeat. "Is it so much to ask to want a kid with a name we can find on a keychain?"

Jade giggled. She knew this was stressful on her husband, they had been bickering for months over the perfect names for their impending twin son and daughter.

She watched as he left the room, clearly giving up for the evening. Her eyes diverted to her daughter.

"What do you think the babies' names should be?"

The little girl thought for a long moment. "Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"Ugh, you are worse than your father! Let's get you back to bed." She hefted herself off the couch and took the little girl's hand to lead her up the stairwell.

Three hours later Jade went into labor.

After sixteen hours of intense labor and delivery, the twins finally made their debut. The new parents were given a moment alone in the room before they were bombarded with guests.

"Well," Beck whispered as he held his tiny daughter close to his chest. "What are we going to name them? We have to come to an agreeance sometime."

Though she was exhausted, Jade snuggled her son close and gave him a soft peck on the forehead. "This is Henry." She murmured.

"Henry?"

"Yes, I wanted something, as you say 'classy and elegant' I wanted to go with Darcy but I figured if Poe was off the table so was Jane Austen."

"Smart girl. Now for a middle name?" He leaned over to get a better look at the small boy. "How about Allan?" He gave his wife a wistful smile.

She nodded, "Actually I like it, Henry Allan Oliver." she glanced over at her sleeping youngest daughter. "Now for her."

Beck gazed at the tiny life in his arms. "Annabel Darcy Oliver." He looked to his wife for approval.

A huge smile covered her face. "I knew I would win in the end. Now kiss me, Oliver, before everyone comes in and we won't have another moment of peace for days."

**-End-**

**This was just something that popped into my head while perusing Amazon for a Edgar Allan Poe collection for my kindle! I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Jess!**


End file.
